creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Meh
"Good morning." I woke up to the voice of the old man that had kidnapped me. I was in the same room as before; it looked like a room of a hospital: white and creepy. I never liked hospitals; they creeped me out, especially when I was left alone. I was tied to a stretcher, with my foot cut off. The old man I mentioned before did that to me with a hand saw; it hurt like hell. "Did you sleep well, Subject 10?" "..." "That's good, now stay here while I look for something." I didn't have enough courage to say a word; I was still frightened about yesterday. As soon as I saw him leave the room, I knew this was my chance to escape. There was a hospital table right next to me, where the hand saw he used to cut my foot was. My extremities were tied up, but the rest of my body wasn't. I tried everything in my power to get that hand saw, but alas, it was impossible. I realized something that moment: I could not escape. I was going to die here, that old man was surely going to kill me. I began crying and sobbing softly. But, didn't I want to die days before this? I hated my life, but if I was to die, it would be by my own hands, not the hands of any filthy old man. "I'm back, Subject 10." The old man said as he entered the room. "Why the sad face? Is something wrong, dear? Don't worry, I got something new that will surely cheer you up." Cheer me up? I hated this guy, I wanted to murder him. But he had the advantage, as I couldn't do anything but stay here and be afraid of him. "I got you a friend." Oh God. Beside him was a man in a wheelchair. He looked... dead, because he was indeed, dead. His eye sockets were empty and his mouth was sewn shut. The old man rolled the wheelchair next to me and left it there. The dead man was staring at me, with his non-existent eyes. "Meet Subject 9. He was an experiment of mine, but he ended badly." Was that what I was? Just an experiment? If I was going to end up like this, I'd rather die now than suffer more. "Kill me now!" I almost shouted at him. "Kill you? But we haven't even started! I need more samples, that foot isn't enough to understand you people" "What do you mean 'you people?'" "Monsters. I want to know more about you." "Monster? I am not a monster, I'm human, like you." "Human? I think not! I know your kind, and you are not from this planet!" What was wrong with this guy? Is he saying I'm an alien? "I don't understand..." "Of course you don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to remove your hand." "Please, don't! I am no monster! Please don't!" He grabbed an axe and chopped my hand off. Blood was gushing out of my wound. He took the hand and put it in a plastic bag. "Good night, Subject 10." He left the room and left me alone, with Subject 9's empty sockets staring at me. I screamed in terror as he raised his hand and put it in front of my mouth. I heard him say something, but it was muffled by the sewing on his mouth. After that, everything blacked out. When I woke up, I could not see anything, I could not open my mouth; it felt like it was sealed shut. I realized that my hearing was incredible; I could mentally make a picture of the room I was on just by hearing. I saw something getting out of a bed. He looked human. I saw him leave the room. I remembered everything that happened last night, and I realized what has happened. I raised my hands and touched my empty eye sockets. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Science